Level 336/Dreamworld
| moves = 40 | target = 100,000 | blockers = | candies = 5 | spaces = 81 }} | moves = 40 }} Difficulty *Although this level contains the same number of icing as its counterpart in Reality, the icing has more layers: **There are eight squares of five-layered icing at the centre of the board, compared to one in Reality. **There are four squares of three-layered icing around the five-layered icing, compared to eight in Reality. **There are twelve squares of two-layered icing, compared to sixteen in Reality. *With five colours, this level is harder than its counterpart in Reality, which only has four. *Fortunately, there are two long moon strucks. *The moon scale is also stable for this level. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck Strategy *Start by breaking the icing at the sides. *Then, start to clear liquorice locks, and continue breaking the icing. *Clear the jellies with the help of the moon struck effect. Earning More Stars Difficulty *Even though the presence of five colours should make it easy to create special candies, its Reality counterpart has four colours for all the moves available. Hence, it is harder to create special candies compared to its Reality counterpart. *The jellies are worth 98,000 points. Hence, an additional 242,000 points for two stars and an additional 342,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *Even though the two and three star score requirements are the same as its Reality counterpart, the extra colour makes them hard to reach even with 5 more moves compared to its Reality counterpart. *Like its Reality counterpart, the multi layer icings heavily reduce available board space. However, there is an extra colour which reduces the number of possible switches. Moreover, there are more layers on the icings which an additional 5 moves may not be enough to clear them.Even if the single layer icings can be cleared during the first two moves, an extra colour makes it hard open the board more quickly or to sustain cascades. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale, lasts for five moves and occurs twice. This makes it much easier to create special candies. However, considering that its Reality counterpart has four colours for 35 moves, the moon struck duration is much too low to boost the score as only 28.57% of the counterpart in Reality has four colours in the Dreamworld counterpart.The extra layer of icings can actually make it easier to sustain huge point cascades because many double jellies will not be cleared too early which is especially applicable in this level due to the huge amount of icings likely to remain after the first moon struck. *Even after the first moon struck ends, it is not much harder to create special candies. However, the extra colour negates this advantage. Trivia *This level has more moves than its counterpart in Reality. Notes Walkthroughs Gallery Level 336 dreamworld mobile new colour scheme.png|Mobile version Level 336 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Episode openers Category:Levels with more candy colours than its Reality counterpart Category:Levels with more moves than its Reality counterpart